


Secrets

by hushsee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, Sorry I tried my best, first time writing those two and it's a bit all over the place, i need to write more of them..., it got a bit dark........ oops...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushsee/pseuds/hushsee
Summary: Thoughts in the silent night.





	Secrets

Jun is used to being used, not that he ever liked it, but he was used to it. Used as a tool for his father to get revenge. But no matter what, it wasn’t enough and of course that made his father frustrated. He was a tool for revenge, but as a normal student, a non-special student he couldn’t do anything even if he had the skills. On his own, he was useless and just filled with hate and bitterness that his father left in him. The bitterness and hate for the one and only Sagami Jin. There was no way for him to get close to that man the way he was. It was more than just for his father, but for himself because the bitterness and hate that his father put on him became his own. But it was hopeless until he came along and held out his hand to him.

Jun turned his head and stared at the sleeping blond next to him.

He as in Tomoe Hiyori. His one and only savior who took him away from the dreadful life of being a normal student and let him get closer to his goal of overcoming Sagami Jin.  
His life belonged to his Ohii-san, but that he would never tell the person himself. He would never tell the person himself how he was broken inside until that man came into his life. 

Tomoe Hiyori who always talked about how he would just toss Jun away if he ever become useless, but they both knew that they needed each other even if they would never admit it.

After all, they are one soul in two bodies.

At least, Jun repeated that in his head to remind himself, but there was always a chance of Hiyori finding someone better. Someone that can make him shine more than Jun ever will.

He sighed, causing Bloody Mary to look up (which by the way is still a stupid name for a dog. Well, at least it was better than Jun-kun Jun-kun). Jun put a finger to his lips and Bloody Mary’s head tilted before resting it back down on Hiyori’s bed.  
It was only now that Jun could be completely honest with himself. In the middle of the night where everyone else is asleep, he could whisper things that no one would hear in this room except for Bloody Mary. 

“I will try my best, Ohii-san. Please don’t throw me away,” Jun whispered to the sleeping face before he quickly turned, disgusted by how it sounded. It didn’t even sound like him, but it was him. And letting that out was refreshing and before long he was sound asleep.

“Jun-kun is cute, isn’t he?”

If Jun didn’t turn away, he could have seen Hiyori’s lips curled up into a smile. Hiyori opened his eyes and stroked Bloody Mary’s soft fur.  
“If only he could be that cute always,” Hiyori whispered quietly to Bloody Mary. But even if he said that, Hiyori wasn’t any different from Jun when it came to secrets. In this silent space where only Bloody Mary could hear, they can say their deepest thoughts.

“But even when he is not being cute, he is still pretty cute, don’t you think? Bloody Mary?”

Bloody Mary let out a yawn and Hiyori let out a quiet chuckle.

“Ah right, it’s late. Good night, Bloody Mary.”

Hiyori knew that every night Jun would say things he never told anyone and only he and Bloody Mary knew.  
Not that he would ever tell Jun that he knew all of Jun’s deepest thoughts and true feelings.

A Jun that just belonged to him.

Even if he said that he would just toss Jun away, he would never do that. They don’t say it, but they both knew that they needed each other. Jun made him shine better, but does Jun know that he shine brightest by Hiyori’s side? 

There was no way that he could let anyone else make Jun shine better than him. Never ever. He was the one that saw what Jun can become, so he is the only one that can make Jun bloom.

Hiyori knew it was cruel of him and maybe it was just his insecurity, but he would do anything to keep Jun by his side. 

It was love at first sight. Not that Hiyori would ever tell Jun. All Jun had to do was stay by his side and that is good enough and with that thought in mind. Hiyori drifted off into the dreamland.


End file.
